


Joker and Harley one shots

by emmagh_kaytea



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Comics, Harley Quinn - Fandom, Suicide Squad - Fandom, The Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagh_kaytea/pseuds/emmagh_kaytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm on tumblr @ joker-x-harley  and get asked to do some one shots so I'll be posting them here, xo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. List of promps (closed.)

**Author's Note:**

> A comment or <3 would be great thanks guys, much love <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests ! Please if you are leaving a request mention what version you want the characters to be written, example, suicide squad movie, the animated series or comics. It helps me a lot with the writing as well as doing a better job with your requests. Thank you <3

Random prompts that I gathered from other various lists over the years. Feel free to leave a request!

  
1\. I don’t even know. who I am without you.  
2\. The way you flirt is just shameful.  
3\. I’m flirting with you.  
4\. You don’t need to protect me.  
5\. You can’t even look at me!  
6\. Stop looking at me like that!  
7\. You make a good pillow.  
8\. Does he know about the baby?  
9\. I had a nightmare about you and I wanted to make sure you were okay.  
10\. All I wanted was the truth.  
11\. Why are you pushing me away?  
12\. didn’t realize I needed your permission.  
13\. I can’t believe you talked me into this.  
14\. Nobody can trust me to do anything important!  
15\. I fall for the worst ones.  
16\. You make me feel like I’m not good enough.  
17\. Come over here and make me.  
18\. Stop thinking about him/her/them.  
19\. You’re beautiful/handsome, and I’m not the only one that thinks that.  
20\. I need your forgiveness.  
21\. If you don’t rest, you won’t heal.  
22\. You’re the only one I can trust.  
23\. Kiss me.  
24\. I love you.  
25\. I told you not to fall in love with me.  
26\. I forgive a lot, but I never forget what’s said and done.  
27\. Please shut up. I can’t stand how appealing your voice is.  
28\. Shut up. Just shut up.  
29\. Again?  
30\. I’ve been in love with you my entire life.  
31\. I’m tired of being your secret.  
32\. You know,it’s okay to cry.  
33\. I think we should have another.  
34\. Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?  
35\. Go on,tell me. Tell me you don’t love me.  
36\. You can’t leave me in the dark. You have to tell me these things.  
37\. Twins? We’re…we’re having twins?!  
38\. If he’s going to treat you like shit I’m going to kick his ass.  
39\. I just want to be alone right now.  
40\. Those things you said yesterday did you mean them?  
41\. You haven’t even touched. you food. 42. What’s going on?  
43\. If you don’t want to talk about what happened, then say so. Don’t lie and say it’s fine.  
44\. Sometimes, there is nothing better than some good old-fashioned, no string attached fucking.  
45\. Stay in bed.  
46\. Stop laughing at me.  
47\. Just say that it is okay. I just need to hear you say it.  
48\. I love you and I am terrified.  
49\. Why does it hurt so much?  
50\. I can’t promise you that…  
51\. Promise me you will come back…I need you to promise me.  
52\. I missed you.  
53\. Do you trust me?  
54\. Don’t look at me like that.  
55\. You’re the most amazing, incredible, beautiful being I’ve ever met.  
56\. I’ll find her and bring her home, I promise.  
57\. You embarrassed me this evening.  
58\. I couldn’t do it…one look in their eyes and I knew I couldn’t kill them. For that I am sorry.  
59\. Did you enjoy yourself last night?  
60\. I am not losing you again.  
61\. Why don’t they just kiss already?  
62\. You know, it hurt when I realized that you’re not in love with me. But nothing can compare to the pain I felt when I saw you fall in love with her.  
63\. I am different now.  
64\. You left without saying goodbye…I hate you for that.  
65\. I loved you and then you were gone…and I knew I lost you.  
66\. None of that matters now.  
67\. Please say something.  
68\. I shouldn’t have come.  
69\. It was a mistake coming here.  
70\. You hate me and I do not know why!!  
71\. Take your fill.  
72\. Is that a challenge?  
73\. What the hell was that?!  
74\. Mind if I cut in?  
75\. Did I stutter?  
76\. Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?  
77\. Why are you covered in mud?  
78\. I can’t…I can’t lose you.  
79\. You’ll be the death of me.  
80\. Come back to bed.  
81\. You are so tiny compared to me.  
82\. Can I kiss you?  
83\. Bring your pretty little butt over here.  
84\. Why are you dressed like that?  
85\. You deserve so much better.  
86\. You have the most amazing eyes.  
87\. You know, it’s okay to cry.  
88\. That’s distracting.  
89\. That isn’t appropriate.  
90\. Is it possible to love too much?  
91\. Promise me you’ll look after your father.  
92\. How long has it been?  
93\. This relationship used to be all about communication! What ever happened to that?  
94\. If you walk out that door, you’re no longer one of us. You’ll be one of them and that means I’ll treat you like one of them.  
95\. I left everything for this, I left it all…for you!  
96\. Look at me—just breathe, okay?  
97\. I’m sick of being USELESS!  
98\. I almost lost you.  
99\. I wish I could hate you.  
100\. Tell me a secret.  
101\. No one needs to know.  
102\. I don’t want to have a baby!  
103\. Did you enjoy yourself last night?  
104\. Are you kidding me? We are not fine!  
105\. You’ve only heard his side of the story. You never asked for mine.  
106\. Well, this is where I live.  
107\. You make me feel like I’m not good enough.  
108\. For some reason I’m attracted to you.  
109\. I think I picked up your coffee by mistake.  
110\. All I wanted was you honesty.  
111\. Why do you keep pushing me away?  
112\. I can’t explain it right now, but I need you to trust me.  
113\. I’ve never felt this way before…and it scares out of me.  
114\. Don’t fucking touch me!  
115\. Are you really taking his side against me?  
116\. Wait a second are you jealous?  
117\. I wish I could hate you.  
118\. I’m sorry if this upsets you, but I’m going to marry him/her.  
119\. This is by far the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of coarse I’m in.  
120\. You’re the only one I can trust to do this.  
121\. I thought you were dead.  
122\. This isn’t about you. It’s about what’s best for all of us.  
123\. I love you, you asshole.  
124\. You did this for me?  
125\. You can’t protect me.  
126\. You know I wouldn’t do this if I had any other choice.  
127\. Promise me you’ll look after your mom.  
128\. I’m so stupid to make mistake of falling in love with my best friend.  
129\. Stop talking about the past, I could be dead in a matter of hours…make me up a future.  
130\. The way you flirt is just shameful.  
131\. I waited and waited, but you never came back.  
132\. You never told me you had a fucking twin.  
133\. I want to go back to before…  
134\. I just wanted and easy day with me girlfriend/boyfriend. What’s so wrong with that?  
135\. Go then, leave! See if I care!  
136\. Why are you up so early?  
137\. Please,take me instead!  
138\. You braided his hair?  
139\. She’s been missing since Friday and you’re not worried.  
140\. Have you lost you damn mind?!  
141\. Please. don’t argue. You have to leave right now, you aren’t safe here.  
142\. I’m your daughter.  
143\. I’m not surprised that you murdered him.  
144\. Is there a special reason, as to why you’re wearing my shirt?  
145\. Am I supposed to be scared of you?  
146\. Don’t use me as an example. I wasn’t a good kid.  
147\. I can’t say I see how I’m supposed to love you more than I already do.  
148\. I know you’ve given me a million second chances and I’ll never take you for granted.  
149\. Everything that doesn’t make sense about me, makes sense when I’m with you.  
150\. You need to tell me what you need me to be.  
151\. I always want to come home to you.  
152\. Even after all this time, I’m still a fool for you.  
153\. Cause words don’t make what I make with you.  
154\. I love you…just not in that way.  
155\. You are my first choice.  
156\. Will you still love me in the morning?  
157\. You were the worst thing that happened to me.  
158\. I finally have the strength to leave, and I am.  
159\. I just feel like you don’t love me anymore.  
160\. I can’t go on this way.  
161\. Who is it? Who are you seeing behind my back?  
162\. I love you too much to watch you leave me slowly.  
163\. Don’t you dare die on me.  
164\. The car crash took your life but the funeral took mine.  
165\. I miss you and I miss her.  
166\. Things just aren’t the same.  
167\. I’m glad I’m leaving.  
168\. You never saw my bags be packed, but you sure saw them in the living room before I left.  
169\. I can’t breathe in your arms anymore.  
170\. Our love isn’t love anymore.  
171\. It’s hard to resist a bad boy who’s a good man.  
172\. If you’re looking for the full deal, the till-death deal, then look at me. No one’s ever going to love you, stick by you, understand how you work the way I do.  
173\. The wounded recognized the wounded.  
174\. What I wanted. I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to say there’s no one else you could ever be with, and that you’d rather be alone than without me.  
175\. I am not pushing you away I’m holding on for dear life but I need you to need me back.  
176\. Why won’t you ever just let me all the way in?  
177\. You’re the moon of my life, that’s all I need to know and if this is a dream I will kill the man that tries to wake me.  
178\. I don’t want to get over her, I want to be with her.  
179\. Oh I’m sorry did my back hurt your knife?  
180\. Sometimes I think that we waste our words and we waste our moments. And we don’t take the time to say the things that are in our hearts when we have the chance.  
181\. I’m afraid this conversation is going to end in goodbye.  
182\. Don’t say you love me unless you really mean it, because I might do something crazy like believe it.  
183\. I love you. I am in love with you. I have tried to kill it to runaway from it but I can’t and I don’t want to anymore.  
184\. Don’t act like I didn’t fight for you. I did.Hard. And for a long time. So forgive me if now that we’re over I’m exhausted.  
185\. Maybe I’m just supposed to let you go now, but I can’t. Because I can’t lose everything I have all at once.  
186\. I waited. I was here. Where were you?  
187\. I’m not leaving here without you.  
188\. Pick me. Choose me. Love me.  
189\. Don’t you give up on me now; we’ve come to far and I love you way too much to lose you now.  
190\. Someone told me once that to create true art you must be willing to bleed and let others watch.  
191\. I promised myself that if you came home I wouldn’t be afraid to tell you how I felt. But I’m still afraid. Because I can’t make you love me back.  
192\. I want your body. I want your mouth. I want your laugh and your funny faces. I want your friendship and your inspirational thoughts. And I want you to come with me when I go.  
193\. I have waited so long for you to want me. If you don’t hold me tight I won’t believe you mean it, and that’s worse than never being held at all.  
194\. If you don’t ask, the answer is always no.  
195\. Please don’t leave me. Everyone always leaves.  
196\. Here, let me see.  
197\. Don’t look down.  
198\. I’m sorry I yelled at you…  
199\. Will you just hold still?  
200\. This isn’t just about you…  
201\. What’s behind your back.  
202\. When you’re happy, I’m happy.  
203\. I wish this moment could last forever…  
204\. There’s a leaf in your hair.  
205\. I think I twisted my ankle…  
206\. Why are you giving me such a hard time about this?  
207\. Look into my eyes what do you see?  
208\. Of course you’d believe that.  
209\. Your hands are so much larger than mine.  
210\. Shh, they’ll hear us.  
211\. It doesn’t look like you’ll need stitches.  
212\. Remember when you used to care?  
213\. Why didn’t you text me back?  
214\. Will you just tell me the truth?  
215\. You’re too damn cute.  
216\. Why are you laughing?  
217\. That stuff can’t be good for you.  
218\. This will only take a second…  
219\. Don’t look at me like that!  
220\. This tastes bitter.  
221\. Your think you could do better?  
222\. Isn’t this a gorgeous view?  
223\. You’ve been so selfish lately!  
224\. Anything but that!  
225\. Why did you think that was a good idea?  
226\. Stop it, you’re embarrassing me.  
227\. You’re eyes are red…were you crying?  
228\. We’re running low on time here.  
229\. You’ve got something on your cheek.  
230\. If I could just get you to understand…  
231\. Don’t move,it’ll be okay.  
232\. Hey, don’t raise your voice at me!  
233\. Let’s take a deep breath.  
234\. Come on, it wasn’t that bad.  
235\. You call that music?  
236\. Damn auto-correct!  
237\. You can’t have it both ways.  
238\. I’ve made a huge mistake.  
239\. Don’t worry about it, everyone screws up.  
240\. You can’t do that!  
241\. If you love it so much, then why don’t you marry it?  
242\. We go on three…  
243\. I’m not bothering you am I?  
244\. I didn’t know you could do that.  
245\. I forgot you used to like this stuff.  
246\. It wouldn’t be the first time you broke a promise.  
247\. You know how I feel about birthdays.  
248\. You can’t ask me to do that.  
249\. Oh, you scared me!  
250\. You’re jealous, aren’t you.  
251\. You really…that’s not exactly meant to be eaten.  
252\. This is my favorite song!  
253\. You’re so drunk.  
254\. It doesn’t matter, I’m not leaving you.  
255\. It’s just that…well my favorite character just died,  
256\. Don’t be stupid.  
257\. Of coarse I love you.  
258\. Don’t you ever do that again!  
259\. Have you ever thought 260. about…like…us?  
260\. If we die, I’m going to kill you.  
261\. I can’t believe you’d do something like this!  
262\. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.  
263\. You’re my favorite muse.  
264\. Don’t worry about it, I got it.  
265\. I promise, it’s just this once.  
266\. You owe me.  
267\. What, you’re scared I’ll kick you ass again?  
268\. Is that my shirt?  
269\. Wanna go for a drive?  
270\. You’ve got to be kidding me!  
271\. Fancy meeting you here.  
272\. You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, do you?  
273\. Well this is awkward.  
274\. Give it back!  
275\. Do you think you could just please go one day without pissing me off?  
276\. Why are you crying?  
277\. Just this once, okay?  
278\. You’re really soft.  
279\. Is it possible to love too much?  
280\. I’ll always be there to protect you.  
281\. The stars look especially lovely tonight.  
282\. May I have this dance?  
283\. I can’t stop thinking about you.  
284\. All I want is you.  
285\. You look incredible in that.  
286\. Sometimes I just can’t control myself around you.  
287\. Do you believe in love at first sight?  
288\. I think I’m in love.  
289\. I’d like if you stayed.  
290\. I have never felt this way about anyone.  
291\. Can I kiss you?  
292\. I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy sox.  
293\. My parents are coming over in ten minutes so please put your clothes on.  
294\. I’m really drunk, please help me.  
295\. This is probably a bad time, but marry me?  
296\. We’ve become the clingy newlyweds you always complained about.  
297\. I think you might be pregnant.  
298\. Shh…I’m sleeping.  
299\. Why wasn’t I invited to your wedding?

 

** NEW **

1\. “Don’t you say that… not you”  
2\. “I know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my cat”  
3\. “Make me”  
4\. “Is that my shirt?”  
5\. “If you walk out that door… don’t you ever come back”  
6\. “Don’t you die on me”  
7\. “Please… just leave me alone”  
8\. “I can’t keep fighting like this”  
9\. “I need you”  
10\. “Where were you when I needed you?”  
11\. “Will you just shut up for a minute and let me think?!”  
12\. “I just want you to be happy”  
13\. “It’s time to say goodbye”  
14\. “Please…stay…”  
15\. “I don’t want to hurt you”  
16\. “Just shut up and kiss me”  
17\. “Ignore me, I didn’t see anything”  
18\. “I wish I could stop loving you”  
19\. “I’m scared”  
20\. “I’ll protect you no matter what… even if it kills me”  
21\. “You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?”  
22\. “I can’t do this without you”  
23\. “Love is stupid”  
24\. “I trusted you”  
25\. “No, please don’t!”  
26\. “I’m not gonna let you get yourself killed!”  
27\. “I’m with you okay? Always”  
28\. “I thought you loved me”  
29\. “I told you this would happen”  
30\. “What? You think you’re the only one suffering?”  
31\. “You’re alive?!”  
32\. “Don’t you try and pin this on me!”  
33\. “Why are you like this?”  
34\. “If you really love me, you’ll let me go”  
35\. “Why are you looking at me like that”  
36\. “I hate you”  
37\. “Because I love you god damn it!”  
38\. “Oh well good for you”  
39\. “I’m not gonna keep having this conversation”  
40\. “I could hold you forever”  
41\. “Every time I see you, I fall in love with you all over again”  
42\. “This is hard for me too”  
43\. “Squeeze my hand if you can hear me”  
44\. “Close your eyes”  
45\. “Will you marry me?”  
46\. “I’m in love…shit”  
47\. “Go on, I dare you”  
48\. “Kiss me.”  
49\. “I’d rather die”  
50\. “Please… I need you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys you can comment a request or even message me, or head over to tumblr @ joker-x-harley, <3  
> IMPORTANT - I need to know what version of the characters you want me to write, comics, animated series, suicide squad etc..


	2. Request number 172

Requested by @harleyquinnbaehun _Hello there, sorry for the bother!_ (you can never bother me <3 ilysm)_ _Can I request you a number "172. If you’re looking for the full deal, the till-death deal, then look at me. No one’s ever going to love you, stick by you, understand how you work the way I do." Comic version would be liked __

sorry this took so long but damn this was more difficult than I thought ! I hope you like it <3

* * *

 

 

The click of the Joker's heels on the exhausted cobbled path echoed into the distance. He was home. He stood in an ally facing a runned down apartment, he had found it one night after he escaped Arkham for the umpteenth time. It wasn't too shabby, it had running water and electricity but it was nothing special, course none of his places tended to be smashing. Sighing, the clown jammed a key into the rusty lock and shook the handle a few times. The door gave way with an ancient creek.

A warm glow embraced Joker as he stepped through the door. Everything was silent but the faint crackling of a fire. The Joker swept his eyes over the room and found Harley sitting on the floor with a bottle of wine, she was dressed in a simple black nightgown with her hair loose around her shoulders. She was silently crying watching the flames cast shadows on the carpet she sat on. Joker's brow furrowed, "Harley?",   
"Oh, hiya Mr.J", the blonde quickly wiped away her tears and put on her best smile. "How did yer meeting go?"  
 Ignoring Harley's question the Joker took off his tailored jacket, discarding it on the floor and joined his jester beside the fire. He pulled the bottle of wine from her tiny hands and took a swig, grimacing at the flavor.   
"Chardonnay? Really Harls?", he handed the bottle back to her with disgust.  
 "It was the only one I could find Puddin', there's bourbon in the press if ya wanna drink somethin' stronger." Harley jumped up from the floor and was over to the dusty stand alone press in the corner within seconds, she pulled out a bottle of bourbon and a small glass.  
 "Leave the glass, I'll drink it from the bottle", said the Joker. Harley raised her eyebrow, "Bad day boss?". She handed him the bottle and watched stunned, as he downed a good quarter before patting the space next to him.

The Joker then draped his arm around Harley, analysing her mood, he took another large chug of bourbon then handed it to her, she reluctantly took a swig. "Tell Daddy why you're upset", his voice was short, blunt and bored. He didn't want to listen to Harley drone on about something stupid that upset her but he let the words slip out of his mouth anyway. Harley's blue eyes glassed over as she looked at him, her lip quivered but she took a deep breath and shook her head. _Oh, so she doesn't want to talk? That's the first,_ thought Joker. He groaned, if he didn't find out what was wrong with her now she would be sulking and sobbing all week. Both clowns took a sip of their beverages and sat in silence watching the fire. Joker watched the flames dance over Harley's fair skin as the shadows caught every feature on her face at a flattering angle, her long eyelashes cast their own shadow over her cheeks. She was stunning.

Gingerly, Joker stroked his thumb along her collar bone, Harley's eyes were lazy from the alcohol, her lips were slightly parted taking slow and steady breaths.    
 "Harley", he murmured bringing his lips onto her own. Harley released a low moan almost like a sigh, gladly tasting the bourbon on Jokers tongue. He pulled her on top of him so that Harley was straddling his waist, his back rested straight against the bottom of the couch.     
Harley's nightgown hitched up to her belly button allowing the Joker to grab her hips, he pulled her hair to one side exposing Harley's neck. At first, he moved down her neck with light, delicate kisses allowing Harley to enjoy his touch, she closed her eyes and rolled her head back to expose as much of her neck as possible. Joker moved his hands through the jesters hair and tightly pulled, causing Harley to moan. She attack his mouth with forceful kisses while the Joker rocked her against his groin.  
 Harley let out a faint giggle, "You wanna play that game Puddin'?", the blonde opened her eyes and smirked. He stared at her unsure as to how this happened, _maybe the drink,_ he thought. "There's no game Harley, get off of me." It was whispered but it was a demand all the same. "Did I do something wrong?", at first Harley was consumed with worry and shame but when the Joker didn't answer her she then scoffed and climbed off of him.

"Guarantee if I had any regular husband he wouldn't pull shit like this", Harley was getting up from the floor with the wine bottle before Joker grabbed her arm. He saw red, and at that moment Harley knew she had flicked a switch.   Joker shoved her back, causing her to lose her balance and fall back down onto the floor, he was kneeling over her, with eyes wide, chest heaving and seething with anger. "Say that again sweetheart", he growled. He noticed Harley's eyes dart to a fire poker, if things got ugly she would go for that to defend herself. "You think you can just leave and find yourself someone new? A happy little marriage and kids, is that what you want?", he was laughing now, the thought of someone like Harley settling down with a house and kids amused him, she was too deep into the abyss of madness to ever have a chance of that.    
  
 Harley started to sit up but Joker grabbed her by the throat furious and growling, he began talking in her ear, **"If you’re looking for the full deal, the _till-death_ deal, then look at me."** He pulled himself back to look at her, crushing her throat, tears began to form in her eyes.  " **No one’s _ever_ going to love you, stick by you, understand how you work the way-",** the Joker paused finding himself lost for words, he released Harley from his grip. She fell back coughing and gasping for breath, no matter how many times he put her in a choke hold, she never could get used to them.    
 "The way what?", she whimpered, their eyes searched for an answer in each other, but the Joker already knew it.   
_**"The way I do."**_   Once again the only sound to fill the room was the cackles of the slowly dying flames.   
"You love me?", tears were sliding down Harley's red cheeks, the Joker looked at her defeated, he picked up the bottle of bourbon and drank its remains before standing up to leave the room.  
 "J", Harley called, he turned towards her, a look of contentment had spread across her face, "the reason I was crying earlier, I was beginning to think ya didn't want me around no more, I'm sorry." The Joker nodded and then spun on his heel to go to his office, leaving all thoughts and emotion to be swallowed up in the titian coloured room.


	3. Request number 178 & 183

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awh J has gone really mushy lately huh? Such fluff <3 Leave a comment, let me know what you guys think :)

Requested by @Dianna _178\. I don’t want to get over her, I want to be with her_.  &  _183\. I love you. I am in love with you. I have tried to kill it to runaway from it but I can’t and I don’t want to anymore._     
   
It was the early hours of the morning, the sun had started to beam its way through the crooked blinds in the kitchen, pieces of paper littered the floor along with a removed tie and liquor stains. The only sounds in the room was the dripping of the tap. The Joker lay slumped over the table, his tattooed fingers loosely holding his .45, he finally had let the demand for sleep take over his body.    
   
Joker opened his eyes, the sun blurring his vision for a few moments. He didn't moved, he simply closed his eyes again. _Drip, drip_ , the tap droned, memories of last night flooded his mind, his girl, his beautiful, brilliant girl, screaming at him. _Drip, drip_ , Harley in her gear, grabbing her bat and heading to the door. "Where are you going? Baby sit down and let's talk", Joker had tried to reason with her. _Drip, drip, drip,_ "I'm going, you're a liar, you went too far this time!", Joker had thrown a vase at her but she swiftly batted it away, sending it smashing in mid air and then scattering all over the floor. "We're done. I mean it, yer a fucking joke.", Harley slammed the door behind her. _Drip, drip,_  Joker's head began to pound with the memories, he shut his eyes tighter growling. _Drip, click, click,_ the clowns reflexes kicked in, he bolted upright aiming his gun at the different noise. His eyes were bloodshot and his vibrant green hair had began to lose it's style, random strays falling onto his pale face. Frost was standing in the doorway with his hands in the air.   
   
"It’s me boss", Johnny Frost took in the sight of the kitchen and whistled, "this place could use some cleaning up aye J?". The Joker snarled, his gun still pointed at his henchman's head.   
"Make me coffee."   
"Yeah sure boss, you gonna keep the gun on me while I make it?", Frost knew his boundaries with the Joker, right now he wasn't hitting one at all, his boss was bluffing, he was in an emotional state and needed Frost more than anything right now even if he'd never admit it, however, if it had of been any other guy to walk in the walls would already be painted with blood. Joker lowered his gun and placed it in his holster.    
"No sign of Harley boss?", Frost casually asked as he put on the kettle,   
"What do _you_ think? You think I'd be like _this_ ", he opened his arms wide to show that his emotions reflected on the state of the kitchen, "if I heard from her?".   
"Well, it's been two days so I-"   
"It's been a night."   
Frost turned to look at the King of Gotham, he started slowly, "Boss, you've been in this kitchen for two days, Harley left Saturday night after the job, it's Tuesday morning."   
The Joker grinned, baring his metallic grill and laughed. Frost carried the coffee to Joker and sat down across from him, there was no denying that he was a mess, he hadn't seen his boss this bad since Harley got lost in the system and disappeared with the Suicide Squad. It had been a painful two years for them both, but Frost had never seen Joker that happy and relieved when he had the Queen back in his arms. Although now, his queen was no where to be seen on her terms instead of the governments.   
   
Joker had finished cackling and drank his coffee, "I suppose I've lost the run of myself." He glared at Frost looking for an answer, Johnny cleared his throat.    
"Nah boss listen, go out tonight, handle some business and maybe pick yourself up a nice lady to get over Harley." Johnny added a dry laugh hoping it would prevent J from noticing that he had just insulted Harley.   
The clown frowned, **"I don't want to get over her,** **I want to be with her"** , he was pouting now with his brow furrowed, if he wasn't a unpredictable madman Frost might have laughed at Jokers face.    
"Have you tried apologising boss? Girls are really big into that." _And knowing Harley she'll want you on your hands and knees, kissing her feet_ _as well_ _._ Frost knew better than to add his thoughts to his sentence.   
"Why did she leave anyway boss? What could you have done to make her want to leave?". It was a risky question, but regardless how crazy the couple was he had to admit they worked well together. 

  
The Joker sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I lied to her Johnny, and you know how Harley hates lies regardless of how many she's told. I told her we were meeting a typical mobster, just for some supplies before we blew up Wayne Tower. I needed her to come with me, and if I had told her that we were meeting Francis Valcone instead, she would never have come, he's got the best of the best guns and what not, I had no choice. She was a good girl, kept her thoughts to herself until the job was done, then she yelled at me all the way home and left."  
"What's so bad about Valcone?", as far as Frost knew, the Valcone family have been trading everything in and out of Gotham from drugs to guns for years. They were known hugely throughout the city and no one ever seemed to give them trouble. Not even Joker. Who was growling now, teeth bared and hands gripping the table. "It's the one man I can't touch if I want to keep my head! They call me the _King of Gotham_ and I can't even conquer over scum like the Valcones. They're too big of a family, myself and Harley would be dead within a week if I killed Francis. I can't risk losing her again." Joker stopped himself and scoffed, "I already lost her."   
Frost was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable, "What did Francis Valcone ever do to Harley?"  
The question hung in the air for a few moments, the clown looked down into his coffee and mumbled, "He killed her brother."  
"What!? Wait, boss Harley has family?"  
"Of course she has family you idiot! Her brother got caught in a cross fire a few years back in Florida, she went there to _save_ him. He was just as crazy as her", he chuckled. "In it for the money as usual, he was working with the Valcones and a heist went wrong, so they pointed the blame to him. Harley was asked to bring money or her brother got a bullet between the eyes. Harley and Francis had a misunderstanding and it went downhill. I couldn't even yell at her for taking money when she came home, she was so lost. I failed her. I failed to keep her safe, failed to keep her happy."

The last sentence hung in the air. It was so rare for Joker to open up and Frost was always stunned when he did. He was about to reply to Joker when there was a knock on the door. Again, Joker took out his gun and gestured for Frost to go answer it. He obediently walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the front door, his glock gun loaded and ready. The henchman opened the door quickly revealing Harley who stood with her head high and determined. "I have ta pick up my stuff."  
Baffled, Johnny let her pass and stayed in the hall as she stormed upstairs. Joker appeared from the kitchen swinging his gun between his fingers, his eyes were lit with excitement which caused both his _J_ and star tattoo to crinkle slightly. Before Johnny could say anything, Joker was going up the steps taking two at a time. He opened the bedroom door to find Harley looking through her drawers.  
"You still mad baby? You know Daddy is sorry, he had to tell a little white lie to get his princess to come along."  
" _He_ should also stop speaking in third person." Harley said bluntly while shoving her weapons into a duffle bag.   
"Harls c'mon doll", Joker walked over to her, and attempted to stroke her blonde curls out of her face, she swatted his hand away.  
"He killed my brother J, _my brother_ , an' you expect me to jus' sit there an' look pretty while you handled yer business!?", she tried to walk around the bed but the Joker grabbed her shoulders. "Do not raise your voice at me, doll, you know how it upsets me."  
"Screw your feelings", she spat. The Joker released a low snarl from the back of throat then purred. He gave her his best smile, but she only stared back at him coldly. Joker's eyes wandered over her body, drinking in her figure, she was wearing black jeans with her weapons belt attached, combat boots and a red t-shirt with a leather jacket and damn did she look good.  
"Alright screw 'em, let's just screw instead", he laughed but pulled her closer all the same.

Harley fell into him remaining silent, she looked into his eyes and frowned before standing on her toes to kiss him, tangling her fingers in his already messy hair. The King of Gotham eagerly wrapped his arms around his girl and picked her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Joker carried Harley over to the bed and fell on top of her, their tongues battling for dominance the whole time. "J", Harley moaned as she pushed her hips up against him, he growled and undid her belt throwing it on the floor and slipped a hand into her jeans. Harley's hips bucked as he teased her with his fingers. "J, no, I can't", Harley whined while pushing him off her lightly.    
"Give me a reason I should stay, I'm still mad at you an' sex ain't gonna fix that."   
"It usually does", Joker grumbled. Harley shot him a dangerous look.   
Joker stood up from the bed and let out a long breath, extending his arms like he wanted a hug, but quickly dropped them before looking back at Harley.  

"We were made for each other, I helped you become who you desired to be, you lived for me and I gave you all the power you ever wanted." Harley shook her head, "It's not enough, I don't want anything ta do with the Valcones."   
"Okay, no more Valcones! We can get our trade elsewhere, whadda ya say?"   
"I say yer lying."    
Frustrated, the Joker punched the wall behind him, grinding his teeth, "listen to me, there's a storm hitting tonight, it's gonna be big, and a storm like this doesn’t pass fast. And I’m offering you the chance to get outta the rain for the night because I can't imagine you found a place and because….because I _can’t stop thinking_ about you."   
Harley stood with her bags and headed to the door, "I'm sorry Mr.J, I jus' can't forgive ya for somethin' like that, I need time ta think". She turned the handle.    
"Harley, wait, please baby." The blonde turned to him and raised her eyebrows, waiting. When he said nothing, Harley turned to the door again and opened it.   
**"I love you."** Joker growled. Harley turned to him, wide eyed, her mouth open, shocked. The Joker got down on his knees and held his arms out towards her.  
**"I am in love with you** Harley. **I have tried to kill it, to runaway from it, but I can’t.** You're my weakness, doll, and **I don’t want to deny that anymore."**    
Harley dropped her bags and ran to him, crashing them both onto the floor. Tears splattered Joker's shirt but he didn't care, he had his girl back.

  
  
  
  
   
 


	4. Request number 294

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Mature content - 294. I’m really drunk, please help me. - SS version Joker tells Harley to stay at home while he takes care of business at his club, but Harley decides to send him something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys, with college starting up it's hard to find the time. Your feed back has been amazing and I'm working through all of your requests no matter how long it takes! Major shout out to Faye who not only requested this fic but helped me write it as well because here's a secret lads....I suck at smut! but both of us worked to make this as good as possible, so if you could find in your heart to leave a <3 or a comment that would be fab <3 Much love ! x p.s, very sorry if there is typos I'm an exhausted wreck right now. x

Requested by @ThenamesFaye : _294\. I’m really drunk, please help me._  
  
How could someone so sharp and intelligent become a mass collection of all things wild and uncontrollable? Madness can hold all the answers wanted by man. Slip into the void where it is vivid and colourful while the rest of the world plays in black and white visions. Like a broken record on repeat, eat, sleep, repeat, that's such a tragic way to live. At least with madness you can act on impulse of desire. Kill a man? Sure why not, you're mad. Stare at the ceiling as embedded memories flicker in your head, unsure if they will stop. Just pull at your hair and squeeze your eyes tighter, it's ok, you're mad. Madness causes a desire to be in control, but what happens when that insanity moulds someone to become uncontrollable? A monster feared by many, a terror among peace. What does someone do then? That someone becomes the Joker.

  
Velvet and leather, the textures sparked sensations over his finger tips. Gloves that were velvet, a couch made of leather, and his cane, well it was cold, clammy, was he sick? No must be the humidity of the room. It was rather small and the obnoxious lighting was making J irritable. He stroked the couch that he sat on again, slouched with his legs parted and the cane in his other hand, the Joker stared at the wall on front of him, he could have sworn there was something he was forgetting. J let out a long sigh and cracked his neck, he then focused on the wall once again.  
"So J, is that ok with you?", a figure came into his vision, almost as if it emerged from the wall itself. Oh, that's what he forgot. Business with fresh meat. He rolled his eyes.  
"What are you babbling about?", he drawled now sitting up and leaning against his cane.  
"The, ah," the man let out an awkward cough before continuing.  
"The harbour, in exchange for some of my men? That is what we agreed on yes?"  
"Yes. You may have the run of the docks, all you gotta do is send up all the men you have who are either suicidal or too stupid to do anything else but fire a gun, along with those weapons you said that were being delivered there."  
"It's a deal then." The man stood to shake J's hand, who bared his teeth as it was presented to him.  
"He don't shake hands, leave." Johnny Frost barked, pointing to the door. Frost then sat down across from the Joker.  
"So you happy with how it's all going boss?", before J could answer, his phone vibrated on the table between them, the screen flashed showing that he had a new message from Harley. J ignored it and told Frost the plan as soon as he had more men and weapons. Frost then informed him that Batman was sighted a few miles south of the club. The Bats mention made J's skin itch with both irritation and excitement.  
J's phone vibrated again : New message(s) - Harley. He took his phone from the table and opened them.

 **Harley:** Puddin' come home.  
**Harley:** Please help me.  
Joker froze as he read the last message, panic washed over him, he was about to call before another message came through.  
**Harley:** _I'm really drunk, please help me._ She had attached a photo of her torso. She was wearing classic black lace underwear. Joker snickered and typed a reply.  
**J:** Go to bed. I'll be home soon.  
**Harley:** I need help, I can't take it off by myself Mr.J ;)  
Another photo was attached with her bra off and her hand covering her breasts. Joker felt the familiar burning sensation in his loins, "that teasing little" he muttered not bothering to finish his sentence. J purred at the thought of being at home with Harley.  
**J:** Bed. Now.  
**Harley** : Oh I like it when you're bossy baby. A picture of her thighs flashed onto the screen, she had her legs at an angle that concealed her groin area. It ain't gonna touch itself Puddin'.  
Leaving his phone down on the table, he turned to Frost to try and distract his thoughts of Harley's body. He gripped his cane causing his knuckles to turn white, he made a mental note to punish Harley as soon as he got home.  
_Buzz, buzz. "DAMMIT",_ he barked.  
**Harley:** Baby I'm so wet. The picture was her mouth with her finger in it, showing off her devilish smile.

J groaned , and shoved the phone in his pocket, Harley could be persistent most days but even more so when she was intoxicated. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of a drunk Harley stagger around the room in her underwear. His phone ringing interrupted his thoughts.  
"What?", he growled down the phone.  
"Puddin' there's a naked lady on our bed! Oh wait a minute. It's only me. You gotta come home!"  
"Baby we've been over this, Daddy is working late."  
"But I wanna play", Harley whined, her alluring Brooklyn accent made J shiver.  
"OK fine. I'll be there in ten." He snapped, his desire getting the better of him.

"Harley?", Joker called out closing the door behind him and throwing his car keys on the couch. The penthouse was large and flashy, with a lot of open space and different rooms, the main bedroom was upstairs, and overlooked the bottom floor almost like a balcony. It was handy if J needed to shout orders.

The clown made his way upstairs while removing his coat and weapons and opened the bedroom door. Harley was sitting on their bed with a bottle of vodka wrapped in a silk night gown. "Glad you're back", she gave a small hiccup and giggled. Joker leaned against the door frame with his hand in his pockets and smirked. "So you've been playing with yourself while you were waiting for me?"  
Harley gasped, "How did you know?" J chuckled and sighed. He crawled onto the bed and onto Harley who gave him a sultry smirk. He ducked his mouth into her neck. "I didn't, you just told me." Nibbling at her ear, Harley broke out into a fit of giggles, "You bastard, I hate it when ya do that!"  
"Hm..and I hate it when you're persistent. Y'know patience is a virtue doll?", he snaked his arms around her waist and continued to trail kisses down her neck and onto her collar bones.  
"But I want you now", she breathed closing her eyes to enjoy the marvellous sensation of his mouth on her body. Harley instinctively grinded her hips into the Jokers, feeling the all too familiar bulge meet with her own heat.  
J smiled and untied Harley's night gown causing it to fall open and expose her pale skin. He purred in admiration then brought his hand to Harley's throat. Her eyes widened in excitement. The Joker slowly trailed more kisses and bites along Harley's chest and worked his way down to her nipples, giving them each a quick tug with his teeth. He left his mouth on one and moved his hand to the other, grabbing and pinching her every which way. Harley squirmed and moaned into his mouth. He then trailed his hands down to her hips and pushed his thumbs down into her body causing her to buck underneath him. "All the moving around just excites me more sweetheart", he murmured into her ear, giving her neck a swift bite drawing blood. Harley jerked as the pain washed over her. J was merciless as he bit her lip and neck marking his territory as usual, he loved seeing those bruises showing off who she belonged to.

Harley's body trembled with anticipation, her breath hitched as one or two moans escaped her mouth. The Joker stood and pulled Harley to her feet, she stood naked before him. He drank in her figure before barking an order. "Knees. Now."  
Harley happily obliged and kneeled before him with her hands on her thighs, staring up at his alluring figure waiting for his next command. J winked at her as he unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor then opened his arms out wide with a grin on his face. Harley took the hint and began to undo his belt, throwing in on the bed. She held eye contact as she removed his slacks and underwear, her fervour stare made J shiver. "God, you're so good."  
Harley held his member in her hand and smiled at his compliment. She then slowly dragged her tongue up the base and swirled it at the tip of his cock. She placed her lips over it and took it into her mouth fully, holding eye contact as she gave it a slow, definite suck. Joker's eyes shined with hunger as Harley began sucking faster, her tongue ran across the underside of his shaft, full, pink lips added to the innocent look in her eyes. Purring and breathing rather heavy, J grabbed a fist full of her hair causing Harley to moan against his cock, it sent a small vibration through his body. Joker couldn't take anymore, his rigid cock was coated in a glistening sheen of her warm saliva. "Stay", he ordered, walking over to the bedside drawer and revealing a gag. Harley let out a playful laugh and clapped her hands together. J placed it in her mouth and clasped it into potion, stroking his thumb over her heart tattoo.

"Bend over the bed doll." Harley's eyes widened but she did as she was told, and shuffled on her knees over to the bed. She stared at the bedroom door waiting for Mr. J to act, she still felt the affects of alcohol in her system. A loud crack interrupted her train of thought and unexpected pain shot through her body, she screamed against the gag. J grabbed her hair and pulled her head up, "this is for being a stubborn little minx", he licked her neck, revelling in the taste of her. J crossed his belt back over her rear. This time, Harley expected it and found pleasure within the stinging. He whipped her with a firm grip on his belt until her backside glowed a fatal red with a few specks of blood blistering. Tears pricked Harley's eyes but she endured the pain, she would be lying if she said it didn't turn her on more.

Allowing lust to take him over, J grabbed his jester and placed her on the floor. He watched her squirm as he ran his hands up and down her body, he then plunged two fingers into her sex causing her to convulse underneath him. Harley whimpered in his ear, indicating that she wanted more. Joker hitched her legs up onto his shoulders and penetrated her harshly, she grunted against her gag and placed her arms over her head. Her breasts bounced to J's fast rhythm. Drool from the gag had started to slide its way down Harley's jaw and onto her neck. Joker wrapped one hand around her neck, making her take a raspy breath. The carpet had started to burn the Joker but he didn't care, it was the type of pain that kept him focused making the moment better.

He growled and flipped Harley over grabbing her hips to position her. Her body convulsed when she felt a leather belt wrap around her neck, _his belt_. Her muffled laugh was quickly cut off when J tugged the belt towards him.  
Her gasps were harsh as he pushed into her from behind, she placed her hands on front of her, completely vunerable to his touch. His body was bent over hers holding the belt tightly and biting her shoulders, he released low growls between thrusts. He bent her body lower down so her face was pressed against the carpet, she moaned loudly against the gag and his thrust came faster and harder. Harley felt the warm fluid pool in her core and she let out a soft moan, her muscles quivered and her legs gave in, the Joker tutted. "I ain't done with you yet baby." He hoisted her back in position and continued to penetrate her roughly at a bruising pace.

Her screams of pleasure filled the room. After J emptied himself into her heat, he removed the gag and belt, placing them in his drawer. He carried a ruined Harley over to the bed and she glady snuggled into him ready for sleep to take over her body. J noticed her love bites and bruises had already started to from, he absent mindingly traced her thigh tattoos, noticing how the majority of them represent him.  
"Y'know you're screwed if you ever leave me?"  
"Why? Cause a the tatts?", Harley sighed.  
J smirked and was about to say yes but changed his answer. "No, not cause of them. Because I'd kill the poor bastard who tries to take you away from me."  
Harley smiled and snuggled into him closer, tracing her hand along the tattoos on his shoulders.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Request number 144

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: request number 144 for @Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is the latest request, please do enjoy. Also shout out again to @ThenamesFaye cause she's lovely and keeps me focused while I write these fics.<3

@Kim - 144. _Is there a special reason, as to why you’re wearing my shirt?_  

Waking up against Egyptian cotton sheets were not Harley's intentions that morning.  
She and the Joker had been travelling all night by a sleek, purple, humming Lamborghini, that had drawn her into a peaceful sleep as the motor way sang a monotonous lullaby. She remembers hearing the pop of the car door as it opened and the night air causing her hair to tickle her neck with the cold biting as if to say _"wake up, we're here."_ Cold hands brushed the hair from her face and she felt a warm light kiss press to her cheek. A familiar touch.

  
It was two months since her "birth" and Harley was now comfortably causing mayhem on the streets of Gotham with the Joker. She was enthralled at how much power she had consumed within such a sort space of time, fascinated at how the most powerful men would quiver at the sight of the Joker and now, her. She's had a vast amount of men bow at her feet and kiss her hand all just to watch J laugh at her antics. He enjoyed watching Harley establish dominance just as long as she didn't over step him on the job, which she didn't mind, after all she's new to this kind of thing, and having the Joker lead them through this disgusting joke of a world made it all the better.

  
But now, this place was not as familiar to her as she'd like. She found it rather odd to adapt to her new home, still, she was glad to be here, there was no creek from the bed when she sat up to examine her surroundings, unlike the one at her old apartment. Their room was spacious with a plush cream carpet and decorated with a vintage dressing table and wardrobe. To the left of the four poster bed was a grand balcony with the view of a thousand grains of sand hugging the murky salty water known as the sea of Gotham's bay. The rest of the house was not as elaborate as the bedroom, J told her he always made sure both, the living room and bedroom were comfortable, the rest of the hideout just had to be functional.  
When Harley noticed that the Joker wasn't beside her, she quickly hopped out of the bed and into the shower, washing the grime out of her hair and smell of murder off her skin. The water rinsed over her with a gentle hush and a pressure that felt good her bones.

A large sum of Joker's men sat and stood around a table in the kitchen discussing the next heist. Blue prints and maps of the area scattered the table, along with coffee and cigarette stains. The room was smoked filled and tepid, Johnny Frost stood over the table with his hands holding down a map of Gotham and the first bank they planned to hit.  
"If we come 'round back and take out whatever security is there, we can then take hostages, leaving only the front for the boss and Quinn to cover, now obviously a few of you will be with them, but try not get in the way of their fun yeah?", Johnny Frost looked each of the men in the eye, if he screwed up giving directions his head would be served to the hyenas on a silver platter.  
The men nodded in unison and proceeded looking over the maps. The robbery was planned in just the same way as Harley planned her shopping trips - detailed and ambitious. They'd hit four banks in a single hour in four separate groups while a fifth group set fireworks off from the roof of Gotham's library. Simple. Distract and conquer.

  
"Which bank are the clowns taking?", Johnny's eyes quickly found the source of the comment. He tutted and shook his head.  
"Cameron right?", the man nodded before Johnny continued, "Alright well, one, don't call 'em that. Two, that's none of your business because you'll be going in the back just like I said." Just as Johnny finished his scolding, the Joker appeared silently behind Cameron and placed a firm hand on the back of his neck. Cameron would never admit his fear. He felt that he was at a level of fear that would induce paralysis, yet, he carried on as if nothing was wrong. Not a man in a thousand could spot his tension. He closed eyes and calmly smiled , even when a great monster was coming his way with his wide mouth open. Cameron smiled and didn't quicken his pace as he spoke. "Never let the enemy know they have you on the run and sometimes run when it isn't necessary, keep them guessing eh boss?".

  
"Am I your enemy now? Hm? Here I thought we were pals, _chums_ even." Joker raised his nonexistent eyebrows and squeezed Cameron's neck tighter.  
"No not at all boss, it's just a quote see? We know our places for the next robbery, piece of cake." Cameron was a talker, and he usually talked his way into, or in this case, _out of_ any situation, however J wasn't having it, he simply rolled his eyes and pushed him forward onto the table knocking several cups of coffee over the arrangements.  
Every natural body movement was on hold, waiting for the Joker's next move, he released a heavy sigh and snapped his fingers at Frost who watched him attentively. Joker then mimicked a gun shooting Cameron's head with his left hand while making childish gun noises. Frost got the message and dragged Cameron into the back room to carry out the request.

  
Leaving his men to clean up the mess he made, the Joker made his way upstairs to the bedroom where Harley would be. He had to admit, having a woman in the house lightened his mood when he came home from work, it was something new and exciting and Harley was his own little creation that he could enjoy all to himself. J opened the door and was taken aback, Harley sat on their bed with a laptop, her hair still damp and wearing one of his silver dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up.  
"Run outta things to wear doll?"  
"Huh? Whadda you mean Puddin'?", Joker smirked at the pet name, it was all so new.  
**_"Is there a special reason, as to why you’re wearing my shirt?"_**  
Harley looked down at the shirt she was wearing and smiled, "Well, I missed you is all, and it's really comfy."  
"A phone call or text message would have sufficed no?", he moved to lie down beside her.  
"Well yeah but this feel nice, didn't girls ever wear your shirts before?", her brow was furrowed, part of her didn't want to hear about other girls that J has possibly slept with or even talked to for that matter. The Joker laughed in a giddy manner, much like the hyenas out the back. "No, because one, there hasn't been many and two, if there was I'd make sure they'd have clothes to wear, just like what I have done for you." She scrunched her nose at his reply, but curled up next to him and rested her head on his chest.  
"Well, it makes me feel closer to you, your scent is on it an' it feels nice."  
The Joker scoffed, "That's a stupid reason to steal someone's clothes, why bother?"  
"I guess it's what ya do when ya love someone," she murmured.  
"Harley", J began, but he was unsure how he could tell her that this gesture made him feel odd and slightly awkward. A growl built up in his throat and he clamped his teeth tight, converting it into an almost soundless grunt.  
Harley copped his discomfort and sat up to look at him. "It's ok Puddin', it's jus' gonna take some gettin' used ta is all." She gave him and understanding smile and stroked his hair away from his face. The contact of her fingers on his skin brought comfort to the king of crime. Shutting his eyes, he purred in approval as tranquillity beaded his skin, feeling it radiating in to soothe his blood. He didn't know for sure if today was better than yesterday, after all, he was learning many things through Harley, and how to control his emotions was one of them.

  
He wanted to protect himself, throw a force-field around all of his emotions. But when he smelled Harley's fragrance or even if she brushed against him, that wall that he had tried very hard to build up comes crashing down faster than he could kill any man. Now, he can barely look at her without welling up with affection or joy and sometimes resentment because she was something he couldn't create ever again, not in a thousand lifetimes. And he wanted to try his best for her, to keep her with him and build her an empire, but communication is not something he is good at, still, progress knows no sentiment so it seemed and a love for this girl is a weakness he would allow himself to accept. And sooner much rather than later the Joker found himself finding comfort in the scent of Harley's clothing while she was away.

 


	6. Pillow talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on requests promise but have this little fic to keep you going. Thanks guys :)

"Harls?"  
"Yeah puddin?"  
"You awake?"  
She smiled and snuggled closer into J allowing her muscles to relax against his body heat.  
"What's wrong?"  
Joker shuffled into a comfortable position without a word, allowing Harley to wrap herself around his torso and run her fingers through his hair. She was exausted and could feel the shuttering of her synapses, the quite lure into sleepiness. As each limb became heavy and her heart slowed to a more peaceful beat.  
A faint whisper. "Harley?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you have fun today?"  
Harley opened her eyes and looked up at J who was staring at the ceiling. Nothing special had come of the day but they had had a lot of fun tormenting civilians of Gotham and they even had time to watch a cartoon and cuddle with the hyenas. She smiled upon reliving her day.  
"Yeah puddin I did. It was nice. Don't you think?"  
He released a soft growl and nodded. Harley moved her hand onto his chest and commenced her nightly routine of tracing his tattoos. She loved to touch him - in both sexual and non sexual ways, but there was a calm sensation that took her over whenever she caressed his face, his hands, his green hair that fell in tousled locks. His warmth would seep into her being and they comforted each other without ever opening their mouths. They'd melt into each other like ice-cream on a warm porcelain bowl, like he belonged next to her, like she belonged next to him. And each time whenever they parted, the aching to be in each other's arms would begin anew.  
"You ok J?"  
She sensed that he was restless but she preferred when he told her how he was feeling.  
Joker sighed and lowered his gaze, his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheekbones.  
"The usual." He mumbled, embarrassed probably but Harley never cared.  
"It's ok. It's ok." She repeated to reassure him of his ongoing uneasiness at night. Some nights were worst than others but she always managed to get him to sleep eventually.  
Harley now sat up and lifted J's chin so he would meet her gaze. At first, his eyes flickered with discontentment and then he moved towards her.  
He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.  
Reluctantly she pulled away, but they both needed sleep.  
"C'mon baby lemme help ya sleep." She pulled her own hair back into a messy ponytail and motioned for J to lie back down. He obliged, taking her down onto the mattress with him where they found their previous position.  
"I'm gonna tell Gotham Gazette that the King of Gotham is just a big ole marshmallow ya know that?" She pecked his shoulder inhaling his scent and tried to muffle her giggles as best as she could.  
"Don't make me put you sleeping with the hyenas Harley." His tone was stern but she could hear the smirk he had on his lips. A lazy hand tangled in her soft blonde locks as they both found comfort in one another.  
Harley described the Joker falling asleep as like being caught in a carousel of thoughts. Every idea, notion and event from his day would replay in his mind, demanding analysis before he could be allowed to sleep. And then finally when the carousel came to a stop and his mind was able to meander freely in the random thought that is the precursor of sleep, he would often realize that he was close to drifting off and his anxiety would start the carousel up all over again. But she would always be there until the ride was over.


	7. Request number 116 and 250

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. College has been eating up all of my time and it's hard to find the concentration to sit down and write. I'll try have one day a week that I dedicate to fic. Thank you for the lovely feedback also <3

   
@alexandra & @Liz 116. Wait a second are you jealous? & 250\. You’re jealous, aren’t you? (combination)

  
The room was small and square, with two plush sofa adjacent from each other, a table and an empty water dispenser. The window was covered with a thick velvet curtain. The walls were dark gold with silver designed etched into them. The music outside was faint, tucked away behind the velvet curtains.  
Harley sat down beside J, her body immediately uncomfortable,she picked up her bag and took out a cheap compact mirror and some red lipstick. She quickly re applied and looked up at door as it opened. In came legendary crime boss Dominic Valcone, basked in confident glory.  
Harley wasn't concerned with the matter, she was focused on the two broad henchmen that followed, both looked reluctant to follow their boss. They each kept their gaze lowered and backs against the wall. The blonde continued to stare at them until one looked up and chanced a glance in her direction, she flashed him a smile causing him to snap his gaze back down at the floor. _Smart boy,_ she thought.

  
J and Valcone spoke quickly and rather bluntly. Valcone then suggested for them to go somewhere to talk one on one and by the sounds of things Joker was interested as to where is was heading so agreed. Leaving Harley, Frost and the two men that Valcone walked in with alone.  
Harley skipped over to Frost, who was perched in his usual spot on the stairs that lead up to the VIP lounge.  
"Think J would mind if I go dance?"  
Frost shrugged. "I dunno, just try not cause trouble eh?"  
Harley gasped, "Me? Trouble? Never!" They shared a laugh and she blew a kiss to the men on her way out.  
Before she even made it to her position on stage a man who was clearly intoxicated swayed in her path and spilled his drink over her new crimson sequenced dress.  
"Awh sorry love, here let me clean that off ya." The drunk staggered closer to her and grabbed her ass before he made a sloppy attempt to kiss her.  
Harley just seen black. 

* * *

  
She didn't know what happened, five guys had to pull her off of him and his nose was a bloody mess, smashed right into his face. Now she's up in the VIP and expelled from stepping up to her stage for the rest of the night. He's lapping up sympathy at the bar. But she still got her way and he's got a bloody pulp. So there you go, seems like her inner psycho had the last word.  
J burst in the door and threw his gun on the arm chair next to her. "What the fuck happened out there? Hm? Look at the state of you!"  
He threw himself against her, pinning her up against the wall. Harley's throat was tight and sticky with fear, but she managed to explain the situation.  
"Some ass-hole felt me up what did ya want me to do? Kiss him back?"  
He dropped his tone a few octaves and inhaled deeply.  
"I told you not to leave Frost."  
She scoffed with a laugh, "Bullshit. You didn't tell me anything."  
"Did you kill him?", she could see he was shaking now as the primeval instinct took over.  
"No why? _Wait a second are you jealous?"_ , she suppressed a giggle.  
"I'm pissed off Harley! One minute I have Valcone eyeing you and the next some drunken idiot feels you up and you didn't even kill him?!"  
His voice rose above the fainted thud of the music. One glance, touch, one small comment would stir a hurricane of harsh and horsed insults at anyone who dared to speak. But Harley wasn't anyone.

 _"You’re jealous, aren’t you?"_ She whispered tauntingly, a wicked smile played on her lips. J was harshly breathing through is nose, his hands gripped her tighter.  
Harley bit her lip, "Puddin' are ya jealous of those big bad men?" she moved into Joker's personal space with just the right look of heat in her eyes.  
"You think this is funny?" He snapped. She ignored him and placed a kiss on his lips. With the kiss came the smooth touch of her body, poised, with just the right blend of relaxation and tension. First, J was like marble, un-moving. But Harley was trying to be indifferent. It doesn't do well to let someone with an ego like his know how much power he actually has over her, it was good to establish dominance once and awhile. She continued to kiss him, trying to break the ice and it didn't take long before he cupped her face in his hands and gave her what he knew she wanted.

  
They were interrupted by Joker's phone ringing. He answered it pointing at Harley as if to say "we're not finished here." She huffed and walked to a mirror to make herself more presentable. Her hair was a mess and her knuckles were beginning to show the bruises, but she wasn't bothered about it. If anything she was still pissed about that perv downstairs. And that her dress now wrecked of booze.   
"Ok. We will finish this later, come on, we've to meet Valcone."  
"Again?"  
He nodded and placed his gun back into his holster.   
Harley marched to the door, head high, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her waist and pulling her into an embrace. J placed his thumb and forefinger on her chin, meeting her glance and the corners of his lips fighting a smile, his eyebrows slightly raised.  
"Behave for Daddy won't you princess? I'll reward you later if you do."  
Harley smiled then, knowing full well that Joker was trying to seduce her. His voice had the lilt she knew so well - his words soft with the smile that already played on his face. With the kiss came electric tingles, and the desire to play.  
"Promise?"  
"I'm a man of my word."

 

* * *

 

The pair took their seats once again and awaited for Valcone to enter. Harley found some perfume and masked the odour of stale beer and done her best to dry up the wet patches. She was eager to get home and relax with J. Harley grew aware of the electricity in the air every time he stepped into a room. It’s like a crackling in the air. She presumed, that was what people meant when the say they feel fireworks going off.  
Even now, she emitted a tiny gasp when she noted the familiar glazing over in his eyes. It was like she just enchanted him, ensnaring him with her gaze. Despite her being a mess, she tossed her hair onto her back and rested her hands on the gun he held out to her. He sensed her squirming with desire as she inhaled the the scent of his cologne, a scent she quickly became addicted to. A loud bang disrupted their ruse as Valcone stormed in.

  
“She’s got some punch in her, doesn’t she?” the man gave Harley a wicked smile, to which she innocently returned. Is wasn't until Valcone scolwed at her that J suddenly became very protective.  
"Yeah. She learned from the best. Question is, _why_ do you care?"  
All greetings were forgotten about, Valcone stared at J with his hands open. His face layered in annoyance.  
“That was inappropriate don't you think J? Come now, I'm sure Miss Quinn had a valid reason for assaulting my guy. But beating him to a pulp is just unprofessional. We've business to discuss here."  
" _Your guy?_ " J drawled, he shared a glance with Harley while a wide toothy grin spread over his face.  
"Yes. My guy. What about it?"  
"Well, _your guy_ , Mr. Valcone thought it be wise to touch _my girl_ inappropriately without an invite. _Your guy_ is also extremely drunk. Now that, Mr.Valcone is just so _unprofessional_ don't ya think?"  
"I really don't see your problem here."  
J turned to face the wall. His fists began to clench and his jaw rooted.  
_"Get. Out."_ He seethed at Valcone.  
The man spluttered, "Excuse me?"  
Frost quickly stood in and escorted the crime boss out of the room  
Valcone glared at him then spat out "How dare you? We have a deal!"  
J sneered at him then laughed only adding fuel to the man's wrath. Joker turned to glare back at him with hatred in his blue eyes. "You are an extremely stupid man. Aren't you?"  
Once Frost had removed Valcone, The Jokers face drained of all emotion and then proceeded to head towards the nightclub's bar.

The blonde scrambled to her feet and followed the Joker to the bar where she witnessed him slam the henchman's head down on the counter top, causing the fierce-some nose bleed to start up again. _"Name,"_ the Joker growled. The man spluttered "Mike", as he cautiously touched his nose. As open as the scene was, the people around them made it their business not to get involved and continued to awkwardly look away. The Joker had a fistful of the henchman's hair and his revolver placed over Mike's left temple. "I'll say this once, I don’t liked being made a fool of, so I'm gonna call off the deal with your boss and this is how I'm gonna do it," he whispered into Mike's ear causing hot breath to tickle his neck. Harley choked back laughter and was smiling from ear to ear, "come on Puddin'! Kill 'im!". Just like that, -bang- and red painted the walls, the bar, and Joker as he let out a nerve-racking laugh.

 

* * *

 


	8. Request number 163 & 164

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One royal of Gotham takes the fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So super quick update! I got lucky and was in a writing mood. Hope you like it!  
>  

@A-Mind-Full-of-Music 163. Don’t you dare die on me, & 164. The car crash took your life but the funeral took mine.  

 

He found comfort in the darkness. Sight was expelled from his senses leaving only his ears to warn him of any danger. Not that danger mattered, for he is the danger that causes people to shut their windows and lock their doors. He is the danger that leaves children screaming in their sleep at night. He was the most dangerous and notorious man in all of Gotham City yet, The Joker had never felt so weak in his entire life. Pathetic. A joke. There he sat, numb and miserable, unable to commit himself to anything but stare at the drywall on front of him. He hadn't felt like that in a long time, not since she went missing. But that turned out okay, because she came back. Her scent filled their home again along with her laughter and her humorous gags.  

J kept telling himself the car did it. The car killed her. But his brain knew that he was the one who caused the collision. Every night since they crashed into that truck, he has woken up from repeated nightmares of Harley's limp body in his arms. It has been three months, but he still expects her to come bouncing in still giddy from a heist they had pulled. But she never came back. She never made it back. Joker pleaded with her of course, he even carried her half a mile begging her to keep still. Reassuring her, they would find a hospital. Harley laughed then, it was weak and caused blood to dribble down her chin but it was still a laugh.    
"We can't use a hospital Puddin', we'll get locked up."   
"And we will break out. Like we always do." He growled, he could see her becoming weaker and paler than her albino complexion.   
"Harley you listen to me. _Don't you dare die on me._ Don't you fucking dare." Joker held her in a cold caress. Perhaps the cold was a side effect to her injuries. A face she was taught to despise, hate, and fear brought her comfort. She didn't fear him. She feared not knowing, what he might do and where he might go if she didn't make it.  

The pain that once burned her like fire had faded away to an icy numbness. Black filled the edges of her vision and the only thing she could hear was her own heartbeat. Her breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. Seconds passed as she lay in Joker's arms, then, she heard voices...... 

 People swarmed all over her, trying to help her. She realized they wanted to save her. If she could have, she would of laughed. Surely they could tell that it was far too late for her to be saved, yet they were like children, naive to the darkness of the real world.   
Harley took a chance all the same and called out into the abyss. "Mr.J?"   
"I'm here baby. Just try to relax." _Poor Puddin',_ she thought, he sounded so drained, so unsure of what to do with himself. She later head yelling and a gunshot, but that could of been her imagination. Everything was so muffled.  

"Puddin'? I'm sorry." Harley sobbed reaching out around the empty space beside her until her hand caught hold of a familiar touch, the slender fingers and grooves in the arch of his palm comforted her. The pain was numbing, suddenly feeling drowsy and too tired to find more words, Harley Quinn had taken her last breath.    
   
Joker picked up her limp, lifeless body unable to breathe himself. J would be the first to admit that there is nothing beautiful about a body once death claimed its soul. But Harley was different. She had curled up in his arms, her platinum hair had scattered in multiple places, stained with dried blood; crimson. Her bright blue eyes were wide open, but her oynx pupils held a sudden sadness. Still, she looked beautiful, like a doll. Pale and light. But the woman who once possessed the body he held was no doll. She was ruthless and fearless and he was her Looney Tune. 

Joker now walked down a muddy path into Gotham's woodland. Five miles from their previous home, he had found a large oak tree surrounded by peonies and roses and thought it was suitable to bury his little monster there. He sat with his legs outstretched on the warm July glass and his back resting against the tree. Right below him, Harley lay embedded in the soil dressed at her finest and wrapped in fine silk sheets.    
"How are things Harley girl? You know, me an' the boys really miss your cooking." Joker stopped himself and inhaled deeply closing his eyes. "I won't say anything else but only that I miss you baby." Tear pricked the corners of his eyes as his breathing grew rigid, he growled through the woods. "Dammit Harl!  _The car crash may have took your life but your funeral took mine._  I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't see myself without you, even though I have lived without you before. You were supposed to live for me, remember?"   
When he accepted that there would be no reply, J left Harley's resting place and went back up the house grabbing a bottle of bourbon and a gun on his way upstairs. Then, he locked his bedroom door. 

 


	9. Request numbers 125, 131 & 257

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Light smut*

@AZoe1 125. You can’t protect me. 131. I waited and waited, but you never came back. 257. Of course I love you. 

 _Closer, closer,_ she could feel every inch of her body trembling, her breath was ragged almost as if she couldn't breathe. But she could, she was more alive than ever before, body shaking and all. Harley closed her eyes trying to gain control of her thoughts, _one,_ _two, three_ _, fo_ _\- oh fuck._ She moaned in frustration, her legs quivering as she reached down to a mop of green silky locks between her thighs. She was answered with a growl and the blissful sensation ceased. Joker pulled her hands from his hair and pinned them above her head. "Daddy told you no touching baby." 

   
Harley drew in a shaky breaths before exhaling loudly, her chest rose and fell in a quick motion amusing Joker even more. "You all flustered doll?", seeing her unravel beneath his touch was such a pleasure, those blue eyes wide in anticipation, pleading for more and more until she completely lost all of her strength and fell asleep.   
"N-no, not at all." She laughed turning red, as she knew she had been caught guilty.   
Joker was about to continue his euphoric torturing game until they heard on knock on their bedroom door. Joker growled and pushed himself off an annoyed Harley who was finally coming down from her high.    
"What?" Joker snapped opening the door just a crack to view who had disturbed them. It was Jonny Frost holding up his cell phone. The screen flashed an incoming call from Black Mask forcing Joker to exist the room and grab the phone from Frost's hand.    
"This better be one helluva reason to call this late Mask. I'm busy."   
Joker padded into the kitchen only wearing a pair of sweatpants and had an irritable boner due to previous actions. He ran his left hand through his hair then placed it on his hip, holding the phone to his ear with the other. 

"It's here. Just how you wanted, wrapped in a perfect little box." The marksman grumbled down the phone. Black Mask was a brilliant strategist, planning for long periods of time before striking his opponents viciously. That was the reason Joker had made a deal, for them to team up and take down Penguin, who was currently getting a little too comfortable taking over the harbours used to exchange drugs in and out of Gotham. They planned on blowing up the east and south harbours and  Joker was just waiting for the detonator he requested to be customised, just to show Penguin who was boss. 

His mood changed instantly. "I'll be there in an hour." He hung up the phone and handed it back to Frost. "Round up a few of the boys and load up the van, we're gonna collect my present." The henchmen didn't need to be told twice, with a sharp nod he turned and headed out the door.    
Joker rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth, tasting Harley on his tongue, she was not going to pleased.   
He headed back into the bedroom to find Harley dressed for a fight and her gum already smacking in her mouth.   
"What are you doing?" He asked closing the door behind him.   
"Ain't we goin' out? I heard the phone call."   
"Yes Harley but-"   
"C'mon I laid out yer suit."   
Joker's eyes flickered to the bed that had been made and a perfect black suit lay over the sheets waiting to be animated by his movements. He moved to stop her in her tracks, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders.   
"Listen doll, there's no need for you to come with me. I'll be back within the hour, you stay here and we can pick up where we left off when I'm back."   
 

Harley took a step back confused, "I'm comin' with ya. I haven't been out since I got back, what's the deal J?"   
"You have been out tons of times Harley don't give me that."   
"Goin' to the clubs on the weekends don' count. Every run you've done since I came home I had ta stay here. What gives?"   
Joker turned away from her, contemplating weather to answer her honestly or not. He knew she would think he was being stupid and unreasonable but for him to lose her again and have the Bat pry her from his arms and chuck her back into Belle Reve didn’t agree with him. Mixed emotions bubbled inside of him as he thought about it.   
"I just want you to stay here ok?" he barked, throwing the white shirt on that she had left out for him.   
Harley recognised his tone, which was snappy and he refused to look at her meaning he was frustrated with whatever he was feeling. She quickly put two and two together realising he was worried something would go wrong.    
"J, **you can't protect me.** You can try sure but we both know that work won' get done if ya keep me in the house all the time."   
"You're not needed Harley. You're staying here and that's final." Still refusing to look at her, he quickly got dressed and placed his gun holster over his shoulders, carrying his jacket with him to the door.    
 

Knowing it to be useless, Harley held her tongue and let him pass and listened to the front door slam. She decided to take it up with him when he came home doubting that he would be in the mood to continue what they had started earlier. She released a groan and stormed into the bathroom to shower. 

Joker quickly arrived to a warehouse off the coast of Gotham, not too far from the hideout and with luck he would be back in a hour. Admittedly he would love to have Harley with him to show her off and receive praise for his handy work, but he knew Batman was keeping tabs on him more now that Harley had escaped prison by his hand. Black Mask's goons greeted him and his men at the door, exchanging short nods and pointing directions with their guns. Joker's heels clicked on the warehouse floor, the sounds ricocheting back to him. He calmly strolled with his hands in his pockets and came to stand still when he met Black Mask sitting at a round table in the heart of the warehouse. Men surrounding him with AK's and pistols tensed at the sight of Joker, some slightly twitching their fingers by the triggers of their guns. J smirked and cocked an eyebrow.    
"On edge are we Mask?"   
The criminal stood up and presented a package wrapped with a silver bow. "You got the money?"   
Joker snapper is fingers at one of his men came briskly to his side holding a briefcase.  

* * *

 

Joker and Frost, along with a handful of his best men sat at the round table with Mask and his people. He examined his charred black face and wondered if the rumors were true or not that he had powers. A bottle of whiskey slid across the table and stopped as Joker caught it with his right hand, a young woman with long blonde hair and high cheekbones came up the table holding a large tray of glasses. She wore a snug short jumpsuit and plain black heels, Joker noticed she was shaking slightly and wondered which of the villains was causing her uneasiness. The woman placed the tray down and scurried out of the room.    
   
One drink seemed to lead to another which then lead to concerned glances from Frost. Joker wasn't much of a drinker but something told him to keep going, to keep downing each glass and embrace the burning sensation as the liquid slid down his throat and put a warm burn in his stomach. He hated alcohol for the simple reason that it made people messy and unprofessional. It also made him vulnerable and that was something he could not have around someone like Black Mask. Downing the remains of his drink he stood with a slight sway and indicated to Frost to do the same. "Well boys, it's been fun. Let's do this again when we've completed our task, shall we?"   
Black Mask seemed to be enjoying a now intoxicated Joker and chuckled under his breath while showing him and his men out.  

Frost brought Joker back to their hideout quickly and quietly, bringing up no conversation in the car. J nodded and got out of the car allowing Jonny to go home for the night. The King of Gotham stumbled in the door and landed on the sofa he kept across from the kitchen island. "Fuuuck," He groaned into the pillow, cursing himself for drinking so much.    
Making the decision to stay put for the night he sat up kicking off his shoes and pulled his gun out its holster in a clumsy fashion. His eyes burned into the carpet trying to gain some sort of focus and control over his movements but it was useless, the carpet waved and spun like a kaleidoscope.  

Harley heard a loud bang followed by a small thud and groan. She sat up in bed grabbing the knife and pistol she kept in her drawer and headed to the kitchen to discover J staring at the floor on the couch. "Home by the hour huh?"   
Joker stood and swayed a little while turning to Harley. "Harleeeeeey," he sang,  "I got a little tied up with Mask, but all is good! I'm back now."   
"You've been drinkin'." She stated placing her weapons on the nearby table and frowning.   
"Yeah." Joker shrugged knowing it was pointless to deny the fact he had been, so what if he was? She couldn't do anything about it and she knew that. The former psychiatrist decided to take this rare opportunity where one of the two were sober and ask him the question that has been at her the past few weeks. Harley tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms.   
"Alright. Can I ask ya a question?"   
J thought about it for a moment, placing his thumb and index finger on his chin humming. If Harley wasn't so irritated she would of found the entire thing funny, cute even. But she stood tall, squinting her eyes at him like she used to back at Arkham.  

   
 As if picking up on her antics he shoved past her and staggered into the bedroom, holding the door frame for a brief moment to regain balance. Harley followed, her anger rising. "No. Nope, 'cause you're gonna get complicated. It's past my bedtime.    
Joker flopped on the bed covering his eyes with his right arm.  "You don' have a bedtime ya moron. Why am I not allowed out anymore J? What gives?" He inhaled deeply and only wished Harley was either asleep or in the mood for sex, at least then she would stop pestering him. However, in the state he was in, he doubted that he would be even able for sex.    
"Why do you wanna go out so much Harls? There's plenty to do here, don'tcha love me enough to do as I ask?"   
Harley scoffed sitting on the bed next to his sprawled body. " **Of** ** _course_** **I love you**. You are beyond pissed right now huh?"    
Joker snickered and moved his arm to look at her. "Hey I am not as think as you drunk I am alright? Mask wouldn't take no for an answer. Now shhh, the King is sleeping." The blonde crawled on top of _"The King of Gotham"_ in all of his glory and pouted, straddling his waist. She began buttoning down his shirt slowly hoping to sweeten him up before pushing for a proper answer. Once his shirt was undone she had got him to sit up and remove it fully before he fell back and purred happily. She was on to a good start. "Come on Puddin', play a little." Harley whispered into his ear and playfully tugged his ear lobe, gaining a soft groan from her creators lips. 

Harley slowly rocked on Jokers crotch while trailing kisses and cheeky bites along his neck and collar bones. She released a soft moan as she felt him grow hard beneath her, using all the will power she had to not fuck him there and then. Jokers groin ached and head spun, it was rare for Harley to take charge and she only really did with situations like this one, he purred in excitement as she removed his belt discarding it on the floor. "You gonna let me outside J?" She whispered slipping a hand into his slacks.   
Joker growled baring his teeth, finally realising what she was playing at and was quick to grab her neck with his hands. She remained calm, with an excited smirk on her face, it can only go two ways. They fuck or they fight, and 99.9% of the time they fuck after a fight. "Do not play with me little Harley Quinn, you know what happens to those who vex me." He had hissed, squeezing her slim neck tighter.  

Her eyes began to water as she strained to catch her breath, she moved her hands up to his wrist and tried to pry his stubborn hands from her throat. Joker's stare blazed into her, his adrenaline pulsing through every nerve. _I could kill her, be done with her._  But that awful pain in his chest heaved up and he found himself loosening his grip. Harley was quick to move away from J and stood in front of him coughing and sobbing.    
"I jus' wanted to know." Her voice was strained and choked and she hated that she had sounded weak.   
"Alight. Fine. Remember that night Batsy took you to Belle Reve?", she nodded. " **I waited and waited, but you never came back.** For a moment I thought you had actually drowned and what use were you dead? I do not want anyone taking away what is mine ever again, do you understand that?"  
  
At first Harley was going to laugh and mock Joker's reason but the honesty and pain he held in his gaze was shocking, she found her self breathless just like she had been earlier that night, except this time it was truly because the man she loved had cracked ever so slightly. He had been harsh with his words but his expression held her captive as she understood that was his way of saying that he cared for her, and with that thought Harley opened the flood gates and sobbed. Once the tears started they didn't stop. Some being caused by the choke hold, some due to being exhausted and the majority of it being over whelmed with emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys. This is longer than I expected but I'm happy with this one so I hope you all like it too.  
> There will be no updates soon sadly, college as me on lock down with assignments but I will try my best to post again before the month is over. No promises (sorry!)  
> p.s - sorry if there is any mistakes.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts please, I'm also thinking of finishing up these one shots and moving on to write a continuous story like Cold Comfort if you are interested. Let me know?  
> Thank you guys. x


	10. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note

Hello there! Thank you for reading my one shots. Your comments and kudos have lifted my spirits so much! 

I'm currently working on one story that will have many chapters and should be released around May or June. Sorry for the long wait but I really want this story to be perfect for you all! It will be called Cold Comfort. The one that I have already posted here will be edited and refreshed. 

I will try post a few random one shots here and there if I get the chance, but right now I'm researching for my story.

Thank you all for your endless support and kindness.

With love, Emmagh x


End file.
